


Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is wounded in a battle against an alien race called the Zolar. Tony gets him to safety as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Bruce in a suit has forever fascinated me and was the inspiration for this fic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Another day, another battle. And they were getting their asses kicked.

They were up against aliens that closely resembled the Chitauri, but from what Tony had been able to gather, they were called the Zolar. Much to his dismay, the Zolar’s arrival in New York had heralded the end of a date with Bruce.

Well. The date itself had been over. The two of them had then retired to the bedroom and Tony had happily allowed Bruce to kiss him wherever the scientist desired, which had been everywhere apparently.

And then the call from Fury came and it was business as usual.

Except now they were pinned down on the outskirts of Central Park. He was next to Cap, clad in his Iron Man armor and both were hidden behind a huge chunk of metal that Tony suspected had once been a Toyota. Hawkeye and Widow were nowhere to be found and weren’t answering the comm. Thor wasn’t on Earth. And Hulk…

Tony had to grin under the facemask. They may have been getting their asses kicked, but the Big Guy wasn’t making it easy on them. He smashed left and right, sending the bipeds known as the Zolar flying into various landmarks scattered around the street. One went flying through the window of a nearby office building and the Hulk gave an Earth shaking roar of rage, turning to find another target to destroy.

“At least one of us is having fun,” Steve muttered and Tony chuckled as another alien was thrown over their heads, crashing against the wall of the building behind them then landing on the ground. It didn’t get up after that.

“He does love to smash…” Tony blinked when a group of perhaps ten or fifteen of the Zolar grouped together at the end of the street. Then a high-pitched electrical sounding whine filled the air. He saw the eyes of each of the aliens light up, their bodies becoming shrouded in what looked like golden lightning before it coalesced into a large energy bolt that they released to hit the Hulk squarely in the chest.

The Hulk roared, but not in rage. He was in pain. Tendrils of that energy arced out over his large frame, his dark brown eyes briefly shining with it before the creature hit his knees in the middle of the street then collapsed, unmoving on the asphalt. 

“Bruce!” Tony cried when the Hulk’s form slowly morphed back into that of his lover. The doctor remained still, unconscious on the ground.

Iron Man took to the sky with a burst of his repulsors, the side panels on his arms lifting enough to release tiny little grenades into the group of Zolar that had taken Bruce down. He flew away toward his lover just as they detonated and destroyed the aliens.

He landed with a metallic clank, ripping off his faceplate as Cap engaged the Zolar’s reinforcements, flinging his shield and throwing punches left and right.

“Bruce!” Tony gently tried to turn the other man over. 

The scientist remained limp, his eyes closed, though Tony breathed a relieved sigh when he saw that Bruce was still breathing. Tony had no idea what damage that energy blast had done, however. He knew he needed to get Bruce medical attention as fast as possible, but as much as he hated it, he couldn’t leave Steve to fight the rest of the Zolar on his own. 

The idea came to him suddenly and he wasted no time implementing his plan. 

“JARVIS!” he said, waiting for the AI to acknowledge him.

“Yes, sir? How may I assist you?” said JARVIS into his ear.

“I need another suit. I don’t care which one as long as it flies, but send it to my location now! I need you to get Bruce to the Helicarrier. He needs help now!” As he spoke, he shielded Bruce’s body with his own, firing at any alien that dared to approach.

“Right away, sir,” JARVIS confirmed. Now all Tony had to do was wait. And worry.

“Stay with me, Bruce,” Tony murmured, his gaze raking over the burn that had formed on his lover’s chest where the energy blast hit before he was forced to return his attention to the approaching Zolar.

He took down several more of the aliens before he heard it. The sound of another suit approaching. It was more than welcome as far as Tony was concerned.

When it landed, the suit opened up in order to receive its passenger. Tony carefully lifted Bruce from the ground and put him into the suit, watching as it closed around the unconscious man. Though he leaned in and kissed him before he let the faceplate slide into place. Bruce’s lips were soft, but unresponsive and Tony closed his eyes briefly.

He didn’t believe in a higher power, but still he prayed. To what, he didn’t know. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered, then stepped back. The faceplate slid down and he stepped back as the suit took off. When he could no longer see it, he turned back to the battle.

“JARVIS, keep me posted.” He heard the AI confirm his command as he launched himself back into the fight, covering Cap who was holding his own against a group of the Zolar.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It wasn’t easy, but the Avengers managed a come from behind victory thanks to Hawkeye and Black Widow coming out of nowhere with some well-placed explosives on the Zolar ships. After that, it had merely been a matter of cleaning up the stragglers.

Tony had waited anxiously for every update from JARVIS starting from when he confirmed that the suit had taken Bruce to the helicarrier and that the medical staff there were attending to his injuries.

Finally, hours after he’d last seen Bruce, Tony touched down on the helicarrier and removed his helmet as he made his way toward the infirmary. Fury likely wanted a report on the fight against the Zolar, but the director would just going to have to wait. Or get it from one of the other Avengers.

He’d thought the infirmary would be a flurry of activity, but it was rather quiet. One of the doctors on staff saw him enter and approached quickly.

“Mister Stark,” the doctor began, inclining his head to the billionaire. “I’m Doctor Mathews. I’ve been tending to Doctor Banner since his arrival.”

Tony nodded, but skipped the pleasantries. All he wanted to know was Bruce’s current condition and his expression must have showed that because Doctor Mathews continued before he could speak.

“The energy blast that hit him essentially had a completely paralyzing effect on him and left some second and third degree burns on the impact sight. It looks as if the Hulk absorbed a majority of the blast. As far as we can tell, Doctor Banner will be fine in a few days, though as of right now he remains unconscious. We’re monitoring him closely, however, but I expect him to make a full recovery. The burns will likely leave scarring, but we can discuss at length any corrective plastic surgery options he has once Doctor Banner is back on his feet.” As he spoke, the doctor guided him to Bruce’s room and through the window, Tony could see his lover in the bed, his chest bare save for the bandages wrapped around his upper body.

While he registered everything Mathews had said, all Tony could really focus on was the heart monitor beside the bed showing a steady heartbeat. Bruce was alive. He was going to be fine. Tony felt the invisible vice that had clenched around his heart ease up a little.

“Thank you,” he remembered to say before making his way into the room and up to Bruce’s bedside, gaze never once leaving the prone scientist’s form.

Bruce’s chest rose and fell slowly with every breath he took and Tony couldn’t stop watching him, just lying there breathing. He finally managed to long enough to extract himself from his suit, leaving it in the corner of the room before easing down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Tony reached for Bruce’s hand, careful of the IV that had been inserted. He brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently as he mentally tried to reassure himself that Bruce really would be all right. That all it would take was time for him to heal and be back on his feet again like normal.

He lost count of the hours he spent, just sitting on Bruce’s bed and holding his lover’s hand there against his lips, watching him rest. Nurses came and went, but he paid them no mind save to ask for an update on Bruce’s condition. The answer was always the same. Stable. 

Then, sometime just after dawn had come and the sun was slowly coming up over the horizon, he felt the hand in his own shift, the fingers twitching against his lips.

His eyes darted to Bruce’s face, incredible and glorious relief filling him when he found dark brown eyes groggily looking up into his own. A wide smile broke out on his face, blinking back tears furiously while his voice wavered when he spoke.

“Hey, Big Guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
